killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
General RAAM
General RAAM is a quiet-yet-merciless leader of the Locust Hordes' military and a guest character in Killer Instinct Season 3, hailing from the [http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/RAAM Gears of War series]. He was leaked on Shoryukenhttp://shoryuken.com/2016/03/10/killer-instinct-leaks-reveal-more-of-season-3-cast/ before his official reveal, and was formally announced at E3 2016. Appearance RAAM, as a Locust, is a reptilian humanoid with light grey skin and a very imposing appearance. He is extremely tall, even for a Locust, with a snout-like nose and a snaggle-toothed jaw. His right brow droops over his eye further than his left brow does, and he has deep golden eyes. He is fully clad in heavy, ornate, Locust-designed armor, featuring large structures atop his collar bones and a leather-like kilt attached to his belt that reaches to his shins, somewhat resembling a trench coat. His primary weapon is a large, serrated combat knife unique to his arsenal, and he has the ability to control the bat-like creatures known as Kryll. Story General RAAM is a Locust, a sapient reptilian creature who lives underneath the surface on the planet Sera, a planet similar to Earth. The Locusts desired to escape a civil war going on in their subterranean home and began invading the surface, attacking the humans. Having high approval of Queen Myrrah and being head of the Locust military, RAAM led his people against the humans on Emergence Day to brilliant effect - a decade later and he continues to fight valiantly for ownership of the surface world. It is unknown how he came to the Earth to battle the fighters of the Killer Instinct world. Extended Story Main Article: General RAAM's Extended Story Music General RAAM's theme, "For the Horde!", is composed by Celldweller & Atlas Plug. The general's KI theme is a Djent remix of the [https://youtu.be/ndaJphlTPY8 original Gears of War main theme]. When the fighters remain idle for a short period of time while using RAAM's theme on any stage, then the music will change to a remixed version of the main KI theme, "The Instinct". Quotes Trivia *General RAAM's default appearance in Killer Instinct is based on his appearance in the multiplayer mode of Gears of War 4, while his retro costume is based on his original look in the first Gears of War. *Following Rash, Mira and Eyedol during the course of Season Three, General RAAM doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have his own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly, General RAAM shares Riptor's Hatchery 09 as his stage in the game, likely as a placeholder, similar to the situation with Omen sharing the Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and Gargos (temporarily), and Kan-Ra sharing the Forbidden Archive with Rash in Survival Mode. This makes him the fifth overall fighter, the third character in Season 3, and finally the second guest character amongst the roster who does not have a stage, but shares an arena with another combatant. *All of General RAAM's dialogue and voice samples are re-used from the first Gears of War title. Gallery - Gears of War = RAAM UE.jpg }} References Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Human Characters